As the bandwidth needs of end customers increases, larger amounts of optical bandwidth will need to be manipulated closer to the end customers. A new breed of optical processing equipment will be needed to provide high levels of optical bandwidth manipulation at the lower cost points demanded at the networks closest to the end customers. This new breed of optical processing equipment will require new levels of optical signal processing integration.